Green Man sings: When You're Evil (A Halloween Special)
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: This is when the mysterious Green Man explains to Annie how truly EVIL he is and I do NOT own any of this material I only own the OCs please enjoy


When you're Evil

Sung by: the Green Man

This is a song parody for Halloween I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Voltaire's material I only own the OCs please enjoy

This takes place when Annie Leonhart (SNK) speak to the mysterious green man

Annie: but… Why are you helping me exactly?

Green: you see my dear what you're doing is just simply evil and I'm just as evil

Annie: what do you mean?

Green: let me be more clear (snaps fingers causing them to vanish to a dark place)

Annie: h-huh? W-what? What's going on?

Then a violin begins playing

Annie: what? Where's that music coming from?

Green: (begins singing) when the devil is too busy, and death's a bit too much

Annie: what?

Green: they call on me, by a name you see for my special touch

Annie: are you singing?

Green: to the gentlemen I'm misfortune, to the ladies I'm sir prize *wink*

Annie: *blush*

Green: but call me by any name, any name is all the saaaaaame (vanishes)

Annie: where'd you go?

Green (off screen): I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe (reappears in front of Annie) I'm the pea beneath your bed! (Grabs Annie and rubs his fist down on her head) I'm a bump on every head!

Annie: ah!

Green: I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm a pin in every hip, I'm the thorn in side makes you wriggle and writhe (pinches Annie's hip)

Annie: ouch!

Green: (disappears and reappears somewhere else) and it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me, I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free… (Reappears in front of Annie and holds her waist) Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need (begins doing the tango)

Annie: um what exactly are you trying to-

Green: (throws her on a chair)

Annie: agh!

Green: when there's children to make sad, when there's candy to be had! When there's pockets left to pick, when there's grannies left to trio down the stairs I'll be there I'll be waiting 'round the corner it's game I'm glad I'm in it! Cause there's one for every minute! And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me, I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!

Annie: …

Green: (salutes) I pledge my allegiance, toooo all things dark I promise on my damned soul to do as I am told (shows a picture of the devil) lord Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me! Not only does his job but does it happily (vanishes only showing his bright red eyes) I'm the fear that keeps you wake (makes shadows of monster/titans appear on the wall) I'm the shadows on the wall (makes them come out of the wall and walk towards Annie) I'm the monsters they become (forces them inside of Annie's head)

Annie: AGH!

Green: I'm the nightmare in your skull (brings out a knife and stabs Annie in the back) I'm a dagger in your back! An extra turn above the rack! I'm the quivering of your heart, a stabbing pain, a sudden start

Annie: (sees that she has been healed very quickly) what the?

Green: hehehe and it's so easy when you're evil, this is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me (tips his hat to Annie) I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free! You're tear are all the pay I'll ever need! And I do it all for free your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! And I do it all for free your tear are all the pay I'll ever need! (Smirks but then slowly begins to grow sad)… (Gets on his knees) it gets so lonely… Being evil… What I'd do to see a smile even for a little while… And no one loves you when you evil (a tear falls)

Annie: … (Reaches a hand for his shoulder)

Green: (evilly grins and turns around facing Annie with a creepy smile) I'm lying through my teeth! Your tear are all the pay I'll ever need! (Snaps finger causing a green portal to appear and suck Annie back into the hall in front of Neko's room)

Then the music slowly ends

Green: so Leonhart do you see me point?

Annie: um… That you're evil?

Green: no shit

JTHW: hey everyone! This was my holloween special! I hope you enjoyed it! And if you did then go ahead and review!

Green: happy Halloween! (Eyes glow bright red) see you all next time mwahahaha…


End file.
